So Falls the Shadow
by Torulfr
Summary: Being banished from First Heaven was by an act of his own choice, but now free will seems to have more burdens than Claude would have liked. One of those burdens happens to be a young demon who liked to go by the name of Sebastian, who finds himself in the middle of demonic politics and intrigue.


**Title: So Falls the Shadow**

**Genre: Supernatural, historical, romance**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings (****for this chapter**** & for the future): ****Religious connotations****, ****mild violence****, gore, homoeroticism**

**Summary: Being banished from First Heaven was by an act of his own choice, but now free will seems to have more burdens than would have Claude liked. One of those burdens happens to be a young demon who liked to go by the name of Sebastian, who finds himself in the middle of demonic politics and intrigue.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this ****once****. I am not trying to offend anyone, or any group, nor is this a reflection on my personal beliefs; I am merely trying to tell a story. I would appreciate not being flamed on religious matters. Kuroshitsuji belongs to all its respective owners – Madman Studios and Yana Toboso. **

**A/N: Hello, I'm Torulfr and this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. This story is going to be mature in context and have yaoi in it so if either (or above mentioned warnings) offends you, please press the back button. Also, please forgive any grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy the prologue. **

**I found myself astray in a dark wood:**

**Since the right way was nowhere to be found.**

__**The Divine Comedy – Inferno**__

Twelve of the palest-blue moons reflected onto the tangerine horizon. Shooting stars raced over the silver crystal sea and the pearlescent white sand shimmered. With each crash of a wave onto the shore, diamonds washed up and glistened in the light. Large boulders of black marble were scattered along the beach and some protruded the water. There a dark-haired angel sat watching the diamonds burst against the rock.

A shard shot up and fell into his lap. With wonder he examined the shard. It was as long as his thumb, although broken, it seemed in every way as perfect as if it were a hole. The angel sat ignorant of the stirring of events that would change his life. It would strip him of everything, yet give him more, but none all the same. He would not have imagined that he would ever be referred to by any other name, other than the one given. He would become a face of many names, but the one most feared and favoured is Claude Faustus.

Claude closed his fist around the diamond and looked towards the east; there Eden could faintly be made out from behind the amethyst waterfalls. He heard fellow seraphim and the cherubim from the Mount of Assembly singing praises to Jehovah. He listened to the choir and looked down once more at the shard in his hand.

"He is full of wonders," Claude said with a smile on is lips.

Laughter and the thunder of hooves upon the sand from the west caught his attention. Chief Prince Michael and Chief Prince Lucifer were racing through the surf upon their steeds of white and ebony. Claude felt a smile form on his lips as he watched the scene. Poor Gabriel was behind, not quite the horseman his elder brothers were.

Lucifer was laughing heartily, his head thrown back and his shoulder length black hair swept back. He looked every bit as regal as when he was with the Ancient Ones. Claude got to his feet and hopped down into the shallow surf, soaking his white robes as he made his way to the beach to greet his master and his brothers.

Michael was the first to notice the other angel and slowed his horse to halt. His face was harder than Lucifer's with a square jaw and thinner lips, but no less handsome. His flaxen hair was in a braid and rested over his shoulder, his green eyes bright with mirth. The archangel gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Bael!" Lucifer greeted.

"My Chief Princes, Lucifer, Michael," Claude said with a bow at the waist, "and Gabriel, soon to join his brothers as a Chief Prince as well."

"Would you not race with us, Bael?" Lucifer asked when he noticed his oldest friend walk the opposite direction. "It has been years since I raced beside you."

"Beside?" Michael questioned. "Surely you mean ahead of him. I bear no ill will, but surely a Prince of seraphs and steward's talents lie elsewhere."

The eldest Archangel smiled at the younger. "Now, brother, do you think I could ride a horse from the time I first drew breath? Bael was the one who taught me everything, he taught you when you first came to the palace, remember? I just took over some of the teachings."

Claude offered an apologetic smile. "I appreciate the offer; however, I'd sooner leave you Princes to race than the younglings back at the palace to do things without mishap."

"Ah, such a shame, perhaps next time then?" Lucifer offered as he nudged his stallion into a gallop. The other Archangels followed suit, racing down the beach.

As they raced down the white sanded shore, Claude caught a glimpse of their wings as the light fell on them just so. Wings were of spirit-body matter and only visible at certain angles or rays of light due to the millions of atoms radiating at the speed of light. Lucifer, the Son of Morning, the Light-bearer – his wings were six in number and larger than that of his brothers', but had a violet undertone and still with the characteristic blue tipped feathers. Michael, the Warrior, his single pair of wings was more sinewy than Lucifer's and tawny with blue tips. Finally, Gabriel, though not yet given a title, was a revelator had the smallest wings out of the three and the whitest among them. His wings would get their blue tips once he was inaugurated as an archangel within the next moon.

Claude made a shrug-like motion with his wings and decided to fly back to the Palace of Archangels. He gazed up to the darkening sky and looked out to the other galaxies. The stars –other planets, moons and suns– shimmered brightly like diamonds set in the sky. Night time was the time of day he favoured most. Everything seemed to take on a slow sort of calm as the sap in plants illuminated the dark and angels lulled to sleep. During flight, an angel's wings were visible and created just a contrast between the dark night sky and the light of the angel's wings.

He spread out his four wings to their full length and took to the sky. From the sky he could see the tree canopy of East Eden. Claude loved to walk there at times and often alone, though that had changed over the aeons. When Lucifer was but the age of seven moons, after Jether had taken him to the Holy Mountain of God, he had taken the youngling with him to walk in the gardens of East Eden. He remembered the look on young Lucifer's face as he first laid his eyes upon the amethyst waterfall and silver pomegranates and the golden meadows as the sea of gold grass swayed in the wind. At times he would walk alongside Lucifer in the gardens, but those times were few and far in-between. Claude redirected his gaze upon the Palace of Archangels.

His sandaled feet gently touched the ground as he landed on the diamond walkway by the large golden gates lined with rubies. Claude pushed it open without much trouble and entered the palace. A few of the Luciferean guards walked by, on their way to their patrol stations. A pair of Michael's warring angels emerged from the west wing carrying battle regiments. They bowed to Claude and left the palace. A revelator wondered about in what seemed to be a dreamy haze. The palace was always a busy place and it was part of Claude's duties as the seraph Prince to keep the palace in order.

The angelic prince went about his duties and saw a youngling had yet again cracked the grand mirror in the marble hall. It was the seventh one that had to have been replaced within thirteen moons. To their merit, however, they did take the liberty of trying to replace the mirror themselves, but only ended with another smashed mirror. After every room and hall –save for the private chambers of Michael and Gabriel– had been inspected he leisurely strode over to east wing, Lucifer's private quarters.

Claude was able to simply walk past the Luciferean guards without them paying the seraph much mind. At times they did bow their heads in acknowledgement towards the prince of seraphs. He swung open the doors to the archangel's study and started collecting books that were lying –open or in neat piles – on the black-and-white checked marble floor. Lucifer was an avid scholar and had been one of Jether's most articulate pupils and as such, his library was in a state of chaos nearly each other day.

He left the books upon Lucifer's desk just as he found them and continued with the rest of the library. Claude carefully closed a large codex and tucked it under his arm as he started up a flight of marble stairs to return it to its rightful place. It was on the second flight of the library that he could look out onto the night sky from the large glass dome over head. There the moonlight shone down onto a mosaic as large as the circumference of the second storey. Claude paused mid-step to admire the artwork. Every stone had been handpicked by Lucifer himself, even down to the smallest pearl fragment. He had watched how young Lucifer had sat on the floor and sketched out his idea and over months it progressed into a mass of indistinguishable forms of colours on the floor. It had taken six years to complete. It was a work of Lucifer's that he admired the most.

Claude put the codex back and went to sit but the edge of the mosaic on the floor. It at times when he was all alone that he allowed himself to ponder on impure thoughts. What started at parental care for Lucifer had morphed into admiration and slowly, over the aeons, that admiration turned into love. Not a brotherly love that was shared among the archangels, but one that was forbidden in First Heaven, for such love was meant only for Jehovah.

Angels possessed free will and each angel in First heaven willingly worshiped Him everyday. Claude found it hard at times to just stand beside Lucifer and keep his feelings for the younger angel to himself. He felt something cool touch his stomach. Claude withdrew the diamond shard from his robes. He had forgotten he had even placed it there. Looking at it, he was once again filled with a sense of awe at the mysteries of Jehovah and his previous doubt was replaced with a pure love for Him.

But as he looked over the shard in his hand and down to the mosaic on the floor, that love was washed out like a tidal wave. Claude's golden eyes beheld an unknown emotion and his hand clenched over the diamond. He was experiencing anger for the first time. He could feel his heart beat accelerate and blood rush through his veins.

A crack sounded throughout the library.

Claude stopped, frozen in place. His anger had resided as quickly as it came, with fear now taking it place. He opened his hand and saw that the diamond shard had a deep crack across its surface. Things were not meant to break in and angel's hands, with the exception of glass that was made out of the same spirit-body matter as an angel. Even fruits eaten instantaneously returned to its former state. The diamond shard showed no signs of repairing itself and that set a feeling of guilt and deep fear over Claude.

He heard laughter from the window, which was above main gate. The Chief Princes had returned. Claude quickly tucked the shard into his robes and stood. He straightened his clothing and went out to receive the archangels.

Claude bowed low with his right arm crossed over his chest, his palm pressed against his heart. Each of the angelic brothers bid each other a farewell until dinner. Michael strode to the west wing and Gabriel took to the southern wing. Lucifer was the only one that lingered. He walked up to Claude and clasped his shoulder, a smile gracing his noble features. The archangel left without a word.

Claude watched as Lucifer disappeared from view. He stood still and collected his thoughts before started towards his own chambers. Only Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and himself and a few key servants lived in the palace. It was grounds reserved for the archangels, but Claude had raised each of the archangels and as such he was allowed to reside on the palace grounds. As a Prince, he was given a room by the northern hall.

He opened and closed his door quickly and braced himself against it. He was somewhat weary from the day's events. His room was certainly not as large as an archangel's, but it had plenty of open space. There was not much in his room save for his bed, wardrobe, a writing desk, and a large loom. He pushed himself away from the door and opened up another pair of doors leading to a balcony.

A breeze began to blow and the silk curtains billowed into the room. The wind rustled Claude's hair gently as he looked out over the planes of First Heaven. The song of a violin was carried with the wind. The seraph bowed his head and listened to the strings of the instrument being played. It was sure to be Lucifer. Michael had not a care for the arts and while, Gabriel appreciated it, he did not possess the talent to play as fluently.

Claude saw a slender black leg that would be twice the length of his arm clutch onto the railing. It was joined by another. Soon there were four legs perched on the railing as it tried to pull its body up. A small head peaked over and a myriad of glossy black eyes stared at the angel. The spider climbed over the rail and down to the floor. Its body would easily he larger than Claude's if the spider hoisted itself onto its hind legs.

"Enlil," he whispered adoringly.

Claude crouched down beside the spider and stroked her hairy abdomen. Enlil wiggled her abdomen as he stroked over a sensitive area. The seraph stood and went back inside, his spider following after him.

He sat down on the stool in front of the loom. He had to start from scratch and string entire loom first. Claude rubbed his index and middle fingers against his thumb and retracted them. A white silken stand lay lax between his fingers. He had once asked Jether, an Ancient One, why he was the only angel in First Heaven with his abilities. The older angel laughed and said that it was the way Jehovah had intended to create him. There was a reason for everything He did after all. Claude just accepted it after that.

Working with the loom was relaxing to him and he enjoyed experimenting with different colours, textiles as he wove his tapestries. Claude strung the loom and starting working, shifting the wooden bar quickly. He thought that a new tapestry for the central vestibule at the main gates was in order.

The seraph paused to see what Enlil was doing. The spider was climbing up the wall and seemed as if she also fancied a new web. She ate the remains of her old one and started the far left corner of his bedchamber. He loved the intricate designs Enlil created when she wove her webs and so he encouraged her to make them in his room so that he could see them. Most angels –especially younglings– were anxious around Enlil and while she was gentle in her ways, she did look formidable with her fangs and hind stinger.

Claude worked for hours; he even failed to notice that the violin was no longer being played. A rapt knock at the door drew his attention away from his work. He looked over his shoulder and bade the person to enter. The seraph was already working on the tapestry again when the door was opened.

"Bael, we–"

Claude turned around at the airy sound of a gasp. Lucifer was at the door dressed in lilac coloured robes, and his black hair braided with cords of lightening. The archangel's expression was hard to decipher – it looked to be surprised, awed and calculating all at once. Claude wanted to make himself small when Lucifer's deep blue eyes settled onto him, but the seraph sat with his back straight and shoulders squared.

The archangel strode over to the loom with a sure grace, all his attention on the tapestry. Lucifer had his hands behind his back as he looked over the loom.

"So this is what you were doing while we were having dinner," he stated.

"Forgive me I-"

The younger angel waved his hand to silence him. "There is nothing to forgive. I just found it strange that you did not make an appearance." Lucifer smiled down at Claude. "It will be absolutely beautiful once it's complete. Though, I must enquire what this is for."

Claude returned the smile. "Young Gabriel is to be inaugurated soon and then a new tapestry for the central vestibule would be needed. I plan to present it to Gabriel after the inauguration."

Lucifer trailed his fingers lightly over the silk. A curious look shone in his eyes as he inspected it further. "Why would my young brother be in possession a trope?"

Claude looked to his work in surprise. It often happened that he had no control over the designs that were woven. Many a times, he had woven something before it happened, most with only minor similarities, but he was no revelator.

The tapestry beheld the three angelic brothers upon a field of clouds. Lucifer was in the centre holding the Sword of State in this right hand and the left hand was filled with an overflowing light. Michael to the right was dressed in his ceremonial battle regiment and firmly holding the Sword of Justice before him. Gabriel was to the left and dressed with robes of white and auburn holding up a trumpet with his left arm.

"It seems that one can well listen to Jether's ramblings. He had said you were gifted –however scarcely – with the gift of revelation," Lucifer said. "So what would happen that would need to be sounded by Gabriel?"

"I do not know," Claude confessed.

**OOO**

Gabriel's inauguration had been spectacular, just as the two prior had been aeons ago. The young angel now finally had a proper title to stand beside his elder brothers, Gabriel the Revelator. He was given command over a third of the angelic host, but most importantly, he was given command of the revelators.

But, Claude noticed that the youngling had been troubled as of late. The entire angelic host was stirring, each praising about Jehovah's latest creation. Jether was still helping create the specifics of the planet, a matter based mass surrounded by a single sun and moon and eight other planets. A very mundane scene compared to His other creations.

Man was on the tongue of every angel.

Claude did not have direct dealings with Man's conception or anything related to this new race. He was only a Prince of seraph. The Order of Seraphs had nothing to do with Jehovah's creations. He had not seen the complete prototype, but he knew that the archangels had gone with Jether to view it.

The seraph was preparing for their return. Claude was doing an inspection of the main vestibule. The tapestry complemented the surrounding jade and mother-of-pearl hall. Gabriel had expressed an immense gratitude towards the seraph for days on end after he had received it. At the thought, Claude was reminded on how morose the young archangel had been.

Gabriel kept much to himself. Claude knew he was having dreams, for the seraph often heard his cries and murmurs when he was walking about the palace at night. That was the curse of being gifted with revelation. Claude could not offer him any comfort, not as he might Lucifer, and at times Michael. Revelation was Gabriel's burden to bear.

The mention of burdens brought back memories of the diamond shard that he kept on his person at all times. It was still cracked. Claude ghosted his hand over it as he walked. At times that feeling of… anger came back to him. When he found himself alone at night, Claude thought of how it would feel to caress Lucifer's skin, comb his fingers through his mane of ebony hair. They were impure thoughts. Thoughts and actions best kept to himself.

A bell chime informed Claude of the archangels' arrival. The seraph swiftly found his way to the meet the brothers, but was only met by two.

"Where is Chief Prince Lucifer?" he asked.

Gabriel kept silent and Michael had a stern expression set on his face. "He left in a haste," the older of the two said. "He seemed vexed."

**OOO**

Claude sat at his desk, staring at the missive in front of him, but not seeing the words. He was too preoccupied to bother with matter of the Order of the Seraph. Lucifer had locked himself within his chambers for days now. The Luciferean guard refused to let even him pass, apparently under orders that the archangel would wish not to be disturbed.

The service bell was chiming, as it had been the past month. The seraph collected the missives and books on his desk and tidied his white robes. Claude was on his way to attend a meeting with the Council. With his possessions tucked safely into a satchel, he set off. He walked briskly through the hallways. He did not want to get side tracked by anything.

Claude stepped outside and smiled to see Enlil waiting for him by the gate. The spider always companied him when he walked anywhere. The seraph petted her leg before walking off in the direction of the Assembly. The two of them reached the Assembly with time to spare, and as it were, only the young scribes had arrived.

They stumbled out of Enlil's way even though she could have easily manoeuvred around them. Claude found it somewhat amusing and a welcome distraction to his worries over his master. The seraph sat at his high seat on the second ring of the auditorium. The spider rested beside him with little care for much else.

It had taken some time for the Ancient of Days to all sit down and commence the meeting. Claude as a Prince of the Seraph spoke on behalf of his entire angelic race, though there was not much to be spoken for. Jether had presented that Jehovah desired the seraph to be protectors of the race of Man and makefast their fears.

Claude was listening with rapt interest and absentmindedly stroked Enlil's abdomen. Jether was nearly at the end of the statement when a youngling came rushing into the auditorium. The Ancient One fell silent and pointedly looked at the youngling from beneath his bushy eyebrows. Claude sat up, having recognised the youngling as one from the palace. The seraph stood and looked down at the red-faced youngling.

"What brings you here, Amman?" he asked.

Amman turned at the sound of Claude's voice, relived to see him. "Prince Bael! Chief Prince Lucifer asks after you. It is very urgent and he refuses to be seen by ought else."

Claude raised an eyebrow and looked to Jether, how gave a shallow nod. The seraph bowed to the Ancient One and hurriedly left the Assembly. He ran to the palace and rushed past the Luciferean guards. He stopped at the ornate double doors leading to the archangel's chambers. What had looked so beautiful now held a menacing sense of foreboding.

Nothing good would come from the other side.

As he laid a hand on the door, Claude took a moment to compose himself. The seraph pushed the door open enough to slip inside and cut off any wondering eyes from the hallway.

He turned around to scan the room and his eyes were met with the sight of Lucifer lying over his panther on the floor. The Son of the Morning was sobering over the still form of the panther. Lucifer turned his head and gazed up at Claude before he wept onto the panther's black coat again. Claude stood still. He could not comprehend what he saw in front of him.

"This is… This is what is called _death_," he whispered. "Lucifer, you have brought death to First Heaven!"

The archangel stopped crying and looked up at the older angel with sullen eyes. He stood and stepped over the lifeless body and gasped Claude's hands with his. "Jehovah has abandoned us, Bael. He seeks companionship from this Man! We are not enough for Him. I am not enough for Him! They are to be made in His likeliness and given free will. But they will abandon Him! They will hurt Him!"

"Bael," Lucifer said as he caressed Claude's cheek. "My sweet Bael, will you swear your allegiance to me and me alone?"

"Yes," he answered meekly. "I will serve."

"Good," the archangel kissed the seraph's brow. "Fetch me the Codices of Man. We must show Him that only we love Him."

Lucifer left Claude and ventured out on his balcony while the older angel stood numb at what he had just done. He had sworn his allegiance over to Lucifer. He swore to help the archangel – swore to help him overthrow Jehovah. Claude was filled with torment, and yet he wanted to do everything that was asked of him and more.

He felt at dusk to retrieve the Codices of Man, but first he had to tell Jether about the panther. Such a thing could not be left in secret. They had to know about this… death. Claude knew that Lucifer would be forgiven, for Jehovah was merciful, but others, like Michael would suspect.

Claude slipped into the Tower of Winds unnoticed and quickly wound his way through the mazes to get to Jether. Once he was told, the Ancient One left to seek out Michael and Gabriel. Now he understood the young archangel's dreams. They were dreams of the seeds of sedition.

But, it was too late for they had already been planted in Claude's mind.

**OOO**

Claude stood tall beside Lucifer as he addressed his third of the angelic host. The archangel had been studying and planning this day for months. Finally it was time to put it all into action. The angelic host had assembled over the golden meadows of eastern Eden. All of them stood, waiting for the archangel.

Lucifer paced to and fro with his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped and looked up to Claude, who gave a nod of his head. Deep blue eyes look out to three thousand angels before him.

"My brothers," he started with his chin held high. "I have summoned you all here to day to tell of a misgiving of mine. I doubt Jehovah's decision of this Man."

Murmurs rose amongst them. It was just what Lucifer wanted. He wanted them to talk, to form opinions and look to the archangel for help. Claude remained silent and watched Lucifer continue.

"This Man will take our place. He desires companionship, and this new creation will be made in His likeliness! They have been given free will, and who is to say that this Man will worship Him as obsequiously as we do?"

"They won't!" one angel cried out.

Lucifer looked towards the angel with sullen eyes. "That's correct – they won't. They will hurt Him, but He has grown obsessed with them. Jehovah refuses _my _council!"

The host was boisterous at this point. Claude had though that they would need more compulsion, but the majority seemed enthused to bring down Jehovah's new creation. The seraph noticed a group to the far right that did not look to keen on the idea. He identified the leader of that company as the dark-haired angel stepped forward. It was Raphael, an angel in the Order of the Seraph. He was young, but tactical and others were quick to follow him.

"Lucifer!" Raphael shouted from the crowd as he made his way to the archangel.

The said angel turned towards him, a sly smile on his face. Lucifer had expected him to rebel against the idea. "Yes, Raphael?"

"Lucifer, this is folly! Jehovah will forgive you if you stop this now, but please, do not continue down this path. If it is His intention to seek companionship with Man, then we as the angelic host of First Heaven must protect them."

The archangel stepped forward until he was in front of Raphael. "Do you defy me then?"

"Yes," he answered. "I serve Jehovah, no other!"

Lucifer laughed. "Then leave if you so wish, and all those that would follow him!"

Raphael and a considerable number left. Claude looked over what was left of the host. A little over twenty-seven hundred remained. The angel had taken quite a number with him, but Claude calculated that it was still enough to overthrow anyone who stood in their way.

"This is the path you have chosen, Son of the Morning?" a voice asked from the crowd.

Angels parted and revealed a white-robed figure with a hood over His head and light obscuring His face. The angels fell to the ground, but Lucifer remained standing and so did Claude beside him. He knew who it was, even though he never walked among Him before.

"Christos," Lucifer sneered.

Christos looked up to the archangel and spoke with a gentle voice. "You do not bow. There is time to repent, Lucifer. Just bow."

Claude slipped a hand into his robes and traced his fingers over the cracked diamond shard. It reminded him of his anger, and now Claude was drawing on that anger to remain standing, but the desire to bend his knees was strong. He looked over to Lucifer, whose face had broken out into a sweat as he fought the urge to fell down and beg for forgiveness. The seraph wondered what would happen if the archangel bowed and he was the only one left standing. Would he give over and leave his anger?

"I…" Lucifer breathes came in gasps. He bowed his head and his dark hair fell over his face. When he looked up, the archangel looked directly at Christos. "No."

"I will not bow!" he shouted.

Lucifer drew out his Sword of State and flew away. The other angels had gotten the courage to stand up and now they as well left to go destroy the prototypes of Man that were kept by the Portals. Claude was the only one that lingered. He looked up to the skies and found them crowded with angels. It was a sad sight - angel warring against angel. Indigo blood rained down onto the foliage below them and a few drops pelted Claude's face, running down his face.

The seraph could not take his eyes away from the battle raging above him. War had come to Heaven. Something brushed against his hand and Claude looked down to find Enlil beside him.

"You do not follow," Christos said.

Claude languidly turned to face Him with a dull shine in his golden eyes. The seraph stared for a moment and then looked back up to the sky. He had no intention to fight angel he had seen grow from younglings to fully fledged angels. With Enlil at his side, Claude started to walk towards the Portals. He ignored the mute question.

As he walked away from Christos he felt a dull pain vibrate through his being with each step. He was abandoning everything he knew, everything he had once loved – abandoning it all for Lucifer, not his cause. Claude actually had no objections towards Man. If Jehovah wanted companionship from them, then He could have it, for everything he did had intent. Even as he was walking away from Christos, he still believed that even at that moment that everything that had happened and will happen was foreseen by Him. However, the fact that Man possessed free will and could love and reproduce at their whim did resonate that anger and hatred inside of him.

It was unfair in Claude's eyes that they had free will to love both Him and each other. It was unfair in Lucifer's eyes that Jehovah seeked companionship with Man when he had an entire angelic host. Claude did not know the opinions of the other angels, but they all seemed to find something unfair. Life was no longer perfect for them.

On his way to the Portals, a youngling stumbled in front of the seraph. Claude recognised him as a youngling from Michael's sect.

"Bael, you have to help!" he cried, nearly falling over his feet to get to the older angel. "Lucifer and his host are attacking, trying to steal the prototype! Please help us!"

Claude looked down at the angel with a look of apathy. He remained silent and pushed past the youngling, who was shocked at his action. The angel reached put to grasp Claude's forearm and stopped him from leaving. The seraph could have easily broken away from the grasp, but did not feel inclined to.

"I am only delaying the inevitable," Claude said muttered to himself.

He turned to face the youngling, fresh tears running down the angel's round cheeks. Claude unsheathed a stiletto knife from his waist, his grip tight around the golden pommel. Without giving the youngling time to react, he flicked his wrist and grabbed the youngling's arm instead.

He could feel how the youngling's pulse had quickened. Fear shone in his blue eyes and new tears welled to the surface. "Prince Bael, what are you doing?" the youngling asked in a broken voice. "I'm an apprentice with Chief Prince Michael's warring angels. I'm not with Lucifer!"

"I know," Claude replied calmly.

He pulled the youngling off his feet and towards him and guided the blade into the youngling's chest. Claude heard a strangled witter breathed out past his ear. He stayed like that for what seemed like days. His body was trembling as he felt the youngling's warm, thick lifeblood seeped through the white robes and onto his hand. The seraph released the youngling's wrist and yanked the stiletto out.

The lifeless body fell to the ground, his wings flaring once before the spirit-body matter died out. The youngling had fallen on his side which allowed Claude to see the glossy, open eyes of the angel. He lifted his trembling hand and saw the indigo blood that decorated his blade and hand. He left nauseated. Blood was still seeping out of the wound in the youngling's chest and the stain on his white robes blossomed.

Claude let out a strangled cry. His eyes were burning with tears and his body trembled. It felt as the guilt was constricting his ribcage and crushing his insides. His posture was hunched as he tried to control himself. Claude saw Enlil moving closer out of the corner of his eye. The spider lifted up the body and started spinning her web around him. Once the youngling's cadaver was encased in a thick layer of her web, Enlil put the angel back down.

The seraph was surprised to see that there was no more blood. To him it now looked as if the youngling was just wrapped in a layer of pure white silk, nothing more, and nothing less. It lessened the blow of the pain, but Claude would still burdened by the memory of the murder he had committed.

The youngling was the first being he had ever killed. The first being he had given to death. Claude knew that Lucifer's uprising would lead to war, but he had not though that his first kill would be a youngling. Someone that was so young and innocent.

"Thank you," he whispered to the spider.

**A/N: That's the prologue. I hope you all liked it. It was one the longer prologues I've written. Regarding the entire story for a moment, yes, I know that it's a little controversial on everything, but I have done my research and no, not just with Wikipedia. I know my research was not perfect so if there is something wrong then please tell me, but please, no religious flaming. **

**This was all inspired by ****The Hollow Men**** by T.S. Elliot, the ****Divine Comedy – Inferno**** by Dante Alighieri and the play ****Dr. Faustus**** by Christopher Marlowe. **

**The most difficult part of all this was choosing alternative names for Claude and Sebastian (who is still coming.) I think the names I settled on were the most agreeable. And about the Lucifer/Claude thing, yeah um, it will be in the story, but it is a minor pairing, this story is ultimately Sebastian/Claude. **

**I would really like you to tell me what you think of this. Was it good, bad, do you want to beat my head open? Even if you say "Bleh!" I will know your opinion of the story. But, please no flames on religious matters! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Sorry for the rant. I'll catch you later. **


End file.
